Trancending Destiny
by VGT
Summary: (AU)Vegeta gets into an interesting fight with a female Valrii-jin, but then it turns into something more intimate. Many years later, he comes into contact with a child and is forced to take care of it.


**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own DragonBall Z or any of it's characters, that honor belongs to Akira Toriyama I do, however, own any other characters I throw in here. 

**_Author's Note:_**

Well, let' s see here. This is a DragonBall Z fic that parallels the original plot in many ways. For some back ground info; there are less than one hundred Sayia-jins left and at Frezza's mercy. They think that the race was killed by a deadly virus which infected the entire planet. With that said, I would also like to say that there are no real parings as of yet.

xXx

**_Trancending Destiny_**

**Chapter One**

xXx

Looming over head were violet skys with white, blue and green lands to match. For any beholder, the planet Valrii-si, was a magnificent sight to see. However, it's beauty was lost to the three landing space pods, the three Sayia-jins to be more precise. Two of them opened first, out of one of them came a very large man who had to be at least seven or eight feet tall, and was big and ugly. Out of the second came out a much better looking man with hair to his lower thighs.

"What a waste of time this mission is," the big ugly one said.

"I agree," the other one said. "But Frezza's orders were to kill only if necessary."

"Than why send us?"

"You know the answer as well as I do, Nappa," the third Sayia-jins said and walked up to them.

"Prince Vegeta?"

"It should be obvious, Raditz, he wants us out of the way," Vegeta said flatly.

"He must be planing something that he doesn't want us to know about," The one named Nappa said, stating the obvious.

"We have a mission to accomplish, lets get it over and done with," Vegeta said and took to the air to the nearest village with the other two following. They didn't get very far, however, as a female native blocked their path. She looked fairly sayianoid with the exception of the cat like ears. Even a tail swayed back and forth behind her. Identical leering smirks spread itself across the Sayia-jins face, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Who the hell are you?" the famille Valrii-jin asked distasteful with a dagger in her left hand. She had long orange and black hair with the tale to match. Her eyes were a feral-like yellow and she had a small piece of fur that wrapped around the top half of her body and another piece of fur that wrapped around the lower half.

"We could say the same to you?" Nappa took it upon him self to say and neared her.

"You're in no position to ask questions, Saiya-jin," she spat. At that, Nappa scowled in anger and was about to attack, when Vegeta's voice stopped him.

"That's enough," Vegeta snapped and all eyes turned to him, while he kept his gaze on the young woman. "I'll take it from here," he said and the two other Sayia-jins looked at him, disappointment evident on their faces. It looked like they weren't going to get any sort of action from the Valrii-jin.

"Yes, prince Vegeta," they both said in union and sped past the woman.

"I am the youngest princess of Valrii-si, Zinla, and I demand to know what you are doing on my planet," she said, floating in the air not but four feet form the Saiya-jin.

"Oh, you demand, do you," he said with a smirk and crossed his arms.

"I will not hesitate to kill you," Zinla said and held out her left arm showing the ruby and gold dagger. Vegeta's smirk grew wider as he out stretched his own arm. He powered up a small energy beam, and within seconds, the dagger had been incinerated. Distracted, Zinla didn't notice the Saiya-jin was in front of her until he had a tight grip around her neck.

"And I won't hesitate to kill you," Vegeta said and leered into her yellow eyes. "But not until I have some fun with you first," he said and griped one of her ferm breasts. Fighting out of the choke hold, Zinla elbowed the prince in the stomach, causing him to lose his grip. She interlocked her fingers and slammed them on his head with enough force to send him flying to the ground.

Before the dust even had enough time to settle, Vegeta was flying toward the Valrii-jin at alarming speeds. Hovering in front of her, he was seething, but somehow turned on.

"So, you wish to fight?" he asked with a smirk on his face. He was answered when a fist almost collided with his face, she followed with a kick but that was blocked as well. Vegeta saw an opening and punched the female in the face, sending her back a few feet. Before she was able to get her bearings, he sent a small ki blast her way. He wasn't trying to kill her, at least not yet anyway, he was having way too much fun. By the look on her face after the blast, it looked like she was having the time of her life as well.

"Have you had enough?" she asked and spit out blood. Part of the top she was warring was starting to flap in the wind making her even more reveling, as well as starting his own arousal.

"There's not a chance in hell," he said and powered up, as did she.

"Suite your self," she smirked as well, feeling her own arousal. Things were really starting to heat up between the two.

"Finished?" Nappa asked surprised when the Saiya-jin prince landed at the space pods. It was a site that neither Raditz nor Nappa expected. Before them stood Vegeta holding his right arm as if it were dislocated. poring down the side of is face and into his eye was an enormous amount of blood. The front of his armor was cracked. His Saiya-jin hair was in more knots than one would think possible for the gravity defying style.

"What the hell happened to you?" Raditz asked. "You look like shit!"

"Shut up and leave," the prince mumbled and went to his own space pod. While taking off, he cursed that damn Valrii-jin. First they start battling, which, he had to admit, she wasn't all that bad in, the Valrii-jin weren't that far from the Sayia-jins in the aspects of being a warrior race. However, as the fight drew on, it became more intimate. The Valrii-jin woman had him pinned to the ground and then started kissing him. That's when things started escalating. Though, he had to admit, that was the best piece of ass he'd gotten in a long time. Even after sex, they had started sparing again. With a sigh, he fell back into unconscious and let the pod heal his wounds.

xXx

Boring.

It was one of the many words the Saiya-jin prince could use. He, along with almost every one else, were at one of Frezza's lectures. Witch was about, none other than, his superiority. No one listened, however, save for the Ice-jin's two kiss-ass lackeys. Zarbon and Dodoria, both highest in strength, only second to Freeza him self. The trio were about as arrogant as they come, always barking orders when all they did was sit on their asses. If there was one thing he hated most were those three, Freeza in particular.

"Well, hello there, my prince," a female voice said and walked up to him. "What a wonderful bruise you're sporting," she said and looked briefly at his eye,

"Nara," Vegeta said flatly. Next to him was a beautiful Saiya-jin female, one of the about four that still lived. Vegeta didn't particularly dislike her. She was a real beauty, and an elite to boast. Nara had long spiked black hair, with a red hue to it. Her eyes were exotically rare, they were yellow with crimson out line. She wore a violet suite with protective body armer. All and all, she was beautiful. Though, she was too soft for her own damn good. The reason's which she thought him as a friend were entirely her own. "What do you want?" He asked, his mood already down because of the damn lecture.

"I'm going on a mission," she said.  
"And what does this have to do about me?" he asked, she had been on plenty of mission without him. He could be cruel at times, but he did hold this woman in the highest respect. There were very few of his population left after Freeza reported that a deadly illness spread through out the planet of Vegeta-si, including the death of his father. Only the ones who were off the planet were spared, but with a price, they were transferred to Frezza's planet to work under him in one way or another. Of less then one hundred Sayia-jins left, there were only about three or four that he would give the time of day, Nara being one of them. She was the only one he would consider being friendly to, not even Nappa or Raditz had that honor. The female Saiya-jin had done so much for him that no matter what he did, Vegeta might not be able to repay her.

"I just wanted to tell you that I should be back within a few months," she said.

"Fine, but don't take too long," the prince turned to briefly look at the tyrant speaking. "I think that 'Lord' Freeza is planing something."

"Right," Nara said with a smile. Wordlessly, the female elite walked away.

"...anyone who so much as tries to go against me, will suffer sever punishment by death..." Frezza's voice dragged on as Vegeta watched the female's retreating back.

xXx

_**Author's Note:**_

Just to clear something up, as to not be confused; this is NOT a Vegeta/OC fic. One should know that there is always a method to my madness.This chapter has many points to it. Though, you all should know that this is a 'take it and run' story, with a cut and dry plot.I had this chapter written for a while, and thought to post it on a different pen name, like this one. To see my other fanfics, go to the pen name; VG Terra


End file.
